


The Dark I Know Well

by river_soul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble!</p><p>Her father had never taken pleasure in killing men but Sansa feels only joy in her heart at the knowledge that Petyr Baelish will die slowly and painfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark I Know Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juno_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juno_Chan).



Petyr Baelish withers in agony on the stone floors of the High Hall and when his wine stained lips part Sansa hears only the rush of wind beneath the moon door. She had thought to push him from it once, like he’d done to her aunt before she had remembered, his voice soft against the shell of her ear, _poison is a woman’s weapon_. It had been one of the first things he’d taught her, when she’d been too young and naïve to ever think she could kill a man.

There is honor in a quick, clean death with a sword her father had told Robb once but they were both dead now and Sansa wielded no great sword. She could not disarm a man with power or force so she had found another way to steal away the only armor Petyr Baelish had ever known - his words.

“I want to thank you,” She says, voice deceptively soft and kind as she bends down to watch the panic and fear in his eyes. Her father had never taken pleasure in killing men but Sansa feels only joy in her heart at the knowledge that Petyr Baelish will die slowly and painfully.

“You have taught me a great many thing and I will put them to good use when I take the men of the Vale north to take back what is mine by right and blood.” She tells him as he gasps futilely for air. Her lips are cool and warm on his brow and she sees how his eyes linger on her hair, red once more. He makes a strangled sound, her mothers name on his lips.

“You have lost us both to the North,” she whispers to him with a smile, teeth white against the redness of her lips as he draws his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> New [tumblr](http://river-soul.tumblr.com/) friends are always welcome!


End file.
